1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of data recovery, and in particular, it relates to the field of data recovery in cross domain environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Many methods are known in the prior art for safeguarding the security of data transmissions between businesses, which are primarily interested in the information integrity within their own systems and within the services they provide. Additionally, policies and techniques for addressing the integrity of information persisting through communication channels between components are known in the prior art. However, when information passing through multiple domains is compromised, data recovery must often be handled using inefficient ad hoc procedures, and in a manual way.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2010/0138395 A1, entitled “Enterprise Service Availability Through Identity Preservation,” and published Jun. 3, 2010, teaches automated recovery of server service and attempting to maintain data integrity. The method can be used, for example, in disaster recovery situations. A shadowing service provides a high availability backup in order to handle data corruption. However, it does not address the problem of data recovery when the data passes through multiple domains.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,523,348, entitled “Method And System For Monitoring And Managing Archive Operations,” discloses a data protection system having a production location, a storage location, and a communication path for transmitting data between the production location and the storage location. If a task of an archive job is not successful, a determination is made whether any other tasks of the archive job are dependent upon the failed task, since they may have also failed. Makeup jobs are generated for the failed tasks. However, the disclosed data protection system does not include a method suitable for extending data protection beyond the production location environment.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2009/0182784 A1, entitled “Recovery Point Identification In CDP Environments,” and published Jul. 16, 2009, discloses a method of identifying a recovery point in a Continuous Data Protection (CDP) log. The disclosed method detects corrupted data in the CDP log and identifies the nature of the corruption. The operations are performed in response to, for example, virus attacks, malfunctioning storage controllers, and other causes. The disclosed method can then find a time instance of uncorrupted data, and determine whether the corrupted data affects other events. The determination whether the corrupted data affects other events is a probabilistic determination.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2007/0136603 A1, entitled “Method And Apparatus For Providing Secure Access Control For Protected Information,” and published Jun. 14, 2007, discloses a method for transmitting indicia representative of information from a first domain to a second domain in response to a request. A determination is made whether the requestor is authorized to perform the operation. However, the disclosed method does not include an adequate method for performing data recovery if contaminated data is transmitted between the domains.
U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2003/0051026 A1, entitled “Network Surveillance And Security System,” and published Mar. 13, 2003, discloses a system for protecting the integrity of information in computer networks using a knowledge base of security events. The disclosed integrity protection method uses the knowledge base to track network communication traffic from inception throughout its duration within the network. However, the integrity operations do not address data recovery across multiple components.